The Love for the Game
by TwilightMoon7765
Summary: ON HOLD! Bella is actually good at volleyball...a champion. But, something terrible happens that forces her to stop playing. None of the Cullens know about her past, but what happens when it confronts the present?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight...the great and amazing Stephenie Meyer does. I simply own the situation and any extra characters.

* * *

Good-bye my love

There's only one thing that I have loved as much as I love Edward. And that's volleyball. It was my life. And it's the reason I moved. You see, I was a freshman at my old high school in Arizona. The first and only freshman on the varsity team. Everyone's dream...not. All of the girls on the freshman and JV team were jealous of me; and no one would stop talking about the freshman who made the varsity team. My only friends were the girls from my team. And they barely counted as friends...they were merely teammates.

I know I know, it's harsh...but they thought the same thing about me. Anyway, I played outside hitter. Yeah I know, how's a girl that's barely 5.5 feet tall play a position meant for a 6 foot player? Easy...have an amazing vertical that no one can beat. Not to mention a powerful arm that beats everyone easily. Sound strange enough for you yet? Would it sound even stranger if I said that the little freshman was also one of the main starters? Yeah, that was me. I really miss that life.

I miss the game; the feel of the ball and the agression you get against competition is something that you can only experience during a game. Thankfully, none of the Cullens know my secret. And hopefully it will stay that way. If they knew, I know that they would continusely ask me why I never played anymore. I would...you have no idea how badly I want to play again...but I can't. Not after that danger proned accident. I'm sure you're wondering what happened. Well it was something much more drastic than James, cliff-diving, or even Italy. No, those things are nothing compared to this. Edward would call me crazy for thinking that, but it's true. It happened on a warm day in Arizona...the championship game...and the end of my volleyball career.

* * *

Well??? what did you think??? R&R and let me know!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from Twilight...the great and amazing Stephenie Meyer does. I simply own the situation and any extra characters.

* * *

The Accident

_**"All right everyone!! Are you ready for the final game of this years Arizonia state volleyball tournament?? Welcome to the championship game!! Now this is going to be the most interesting match that we've ever seen. Let's welcome the first team...last years champions...the Sun Valley High Phantoms! And they're lead by Natasha Lee!"**A group of girls emerged from the crowds. The Phantoms...what words should be used to describe them? Let's say ummm...tall...strong...scary...and about the best team to ever hit the courts. Now that is what you call competition. Natasha Lee was probably by far the best middle blocker the state has ever seen._

_"**And noooowww...let's welcome the school who has surprised us this season. Say hello to the one, the only, Phoneix Academy Spartans!! And they're lead by the little freshman, Isabella Swan!!"** My team and I stepped out onto the court. Disregarding the fact that I was the smallest and youngest person on the team, they all respected me like I was a senior. Now, when I'm on the court, I'm a completely different girl. At school, I'm known as Klutzy Bella who can't walk on a flat surface without tripping on air. But here, on my home turf, I am the most graceful person to ever play. The court is my sanctuary. The ball is my only love. Welcome to my world._

_The first game went by like a blur. We managed to pull out a win, 25-23. What a way to start the championship. Now if there had ever been two more evenly matched teams, let me know. Because I have never seen a team that can match ours. Sure, the Phantoms may be last years champions...but I wasn't in high school last year now was I? We split the second and third game. In the fourth game, we fought hard, but ended up losing. Match wise, we were tied, 2-2. I was walking around the locker rooms, about 2 hours before the final game. _

_**"Come on Natasha. Don't you want to put that little freshman in her place?"** I heard someone talking to Natasha. I slipped around the lockers, so there was a set of them between me and whoever was on the other side. _

_**"Just take them! They'll help you beat the crap out of that little freak. Do you really want to end your high school career saying that a freshman beat you?" ** I looked over the top of the lockers. Natasha and some other girl were looking at a bottle of pills. 'Steroids!' I looked closer. Natasha Lee was written on the bottle. 'They're going to cheat their way to the top. Have to work fast.' I jumped over the top of the lockers, grabbed the bottle, and dashed out the door. I could hear them shouting, _

_**"Hey! Get back here you stupid little girl!"** But I couldn't...no wouldn't stop. I ran through the doors of the gym and my feet touched the court. 'Bye-bye klutzy Bella.' I ran up to my coach and showed him the bottle. His eyes widened and his jaw about hit the ground. He nodded and we both quickly walked up to the refs. _

_** "Sir, I found Natasha in the locker rooms. She was about to take these."** I handed the ref the bottle. ** "They're steriods."** The silence in the gym was really unexpected. You could probably hear a pin drop...in the locker rooms it was so silent. **"Is this true young lady?"** Natasha had caught up to me...her head low. When she didn't reply, it was obvious it was true. She was ejected from the match, along with her friend from the lockers. It seemed like we would win this game hands down. _

_The game started and everyone, well everyone except the Phantoms, forgot about the incident. The game passed by before my eyes. We were up, 24-23. The fans were standing on their feet, cheering crazily. Pass, set, hit from their side. Our libero, Kathleen, put up a perfect pass. The setter, Jenny, gave me a perfect set. I knew that I would have a perfect hit. I jumped up and heard a, **"Bella!! LOOK OUT!!"** I averted my attention from the ball for a split second. I landed, on what I thought was the ground. It wasn't. _

_A ball had made its way beneath my feet. I crashed to the ground. Pain seared through my shoulder, back, and leg. I screamed in pain and fright. I can't even begin to describe the pain. The last thing I remember is darkness and people shouting and running towards me._

_I woke up, what felt like days later, only to discover that I had pretty much split my back bone in half. My shoulder was completely shattered, along with the bone in my thigh. "**Bella, I'm sorry. We had to go into surgery to fix your bones."** I ignored that, **"Can I still play volleyball?"** The doctor looked at me like I was insane, "**You're lucky to be walking. I'm afraid that you can never play again..."** 'You can never play again...' The accident flashed through my mind, "**Bella!! LOOK OUT!!"** The pain came again. I woke up screaming._

"Bella, shhh, you're alright, shhh...I'm right here." Edward was right next to me. 'I hate flashbacks.' The doctors words rang through my head. 'You can never play again...never again...never...' Edward hummed my lullaby for a little while, waiting for me to calm down. "Another nightmare?" I nodded. "What was it about?" I looked into Edward's golden eyes. I knew he was only trying to help me. My eyes grew hard and cold, "My past."

* * *

Pretty bad accident right??? and you might be wondering whether or not her team won...welll...you'll have to wait to see!! R&R and let me know what you thought 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please know that even if I don't put this in every chapter, I don't own Twilight and I never will. So don't ask.

* * *

I knew he was only trying to help me. My eyes grew hard and cold, "My past."

Bella POV

Two years have passed since that fateful day. Thankfully I can walk normally. Edward has been asking me to tell him about my nightmare. I always tell him that I'll talk about it when I'm ready. Unfortunately, I may not have a choice as to when I'm ready. It was the two year anniversary that my old team decided to show up.

I was talking with the Cullens in the lunchroom when I heard, "Isabella! Isabella Swan!" I turned to see Kathleen searching the cafeteria for me. I froze, 'No…it can't be her.' I cringed into the wall behind me, hoping the she wouldn't see me. Everyone turned towards me and Mike even pointed in my direction, "She's over there."

Kathleen's eyes caught mine and a huge smile spread across her face. I panicked. I jumped out of my seat and, despite Edward's completely bewildered look, ran out the door. I kept running until I reached the parking lot. I decided it would be best to try and run home. I knew Edward would catch me easily, but Kathleen didn't know where I lived.

As I began to run down the road, I felt a pair of icy arms grab my waist. I turned around to see Edward's golden orbs with worry, care, and curiosity etched into them. I buried myself into his chest, inhaling his scent as it calmed me.

Edward POV

'_I know she goes to school here. Where is she?'_ I heard an unfamiliar voice entering the cafeteria. "Isabella! Isabella Swan!" Bella's head turned and I followed her gaze. There was a girl who was about Alice's size searching the room. _'Oh come on! Where is that girl? An old champion can't be that hard to find.'_

Old champion?

I looked over towards Bella; she caught sight of the girl and visibly froze.

What's wrong?

Mike pointed over to our table; the girl and Bella's eyes met. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that Bella was anxious to get out of there. She moved very quickly, no tripping or stumbling once. _'Was it something I said? I just wanted to talk to her… I guess she still hasn't gotten over it. I know I would never get over it, so I guess I understand.'_ The girl's thoughts confused me. I didn't stick around to hear what she said. I hurried out of the cafeteria (a human pace unfortunately) and followed Bella's scent.

I saw her at the edge of the parking lot, acting like she was going to run home. After making sure no one was around, I ran at my preferred speed and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist. She turned to look at me, with only sadness in her eyes. She laid her head on my chest, letting not only my scent fill her, but the warmth of her body fill me.

We stood like that until I heard Alice's thoughts again. _'Edward, the girl is named Kathleen. She has some connection to Bella. She said something about Bella playing on her high school volleyball team. We told her she was nuts. ' _I laughed, causing Bella's head to rise. Questions bubbled in my mouth, but before they could explode, the bell rang.

Alice POV

Bella was hiding something. I didn't know what, but she obviously knew the girl from somewhere. I motioned to the girl, trying to get her to talk to us. I knew that she would naturally fear us, but this was important. Her eyes held that natural warning, the instinct most humans had.

"What's your name?"

She was obviously too scared to answer. I heard her mumble, "Kathleen."

"How do you know Bella?" I made my tone as sweet and light as possible.

"She…she...uhh…played on my…uhh…volleyball team a...a...a few years ago. H-h-how do you all k-k-know her?" I smiled, "Her boyfriend is my brother. And Bella doesn't play volleyball. I apologize if this is offensive but you're nuts if you think Bella can play."

She nodded, and practically sprinted to another group of people, shaking her head and saying something like "she hasn't recovered." I walked outside, looking for my brother and (almost) sister. I saw them standing in the parking lot. .

_'Edward, the girl is named Kathleen. She has some connection to Bella. She said something about Bella playing on her high school volleyball team. We told her she was nuts. '_ I walked back into the building as the bell rang. Bella was going to tell us what she's been hiding…………today.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight or its characters...and I never will.

* * *

I walked back into the building as the bell rang. Bella was going to tell us what she's been hiding…………today.

EPOV

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Before last period, when Bella had gym and I had Calculus, I saw the group of girls that I had seen in the lunchroom. They were all staring at Bella and I……figures. _'Bella?! With that hot guy? Wait!? Is that her boyfriend?? Why can't he be with me? I'm much better than that beaten up loser…' _I couldn't help but chuckle at their thoughts. Bella raised her eyebrow; a trick she must have picked up from me. "Your friends are jealous."

She laughed. "I'll see you after class," I didn't bother to hide the utter despair and sadness in my voice. I hated leaving her side. She nodded and began to walk away. I quickly snared her waist, "No good-bye kiss?" I could feel myself pouting. I needed something from Bella to keep me sane when I had to listen to the teacher prattle on about something I already know. She smiled and I gently pressed my lips to hers. The bell rang and we parted.

She smiled once more, before hurrying off to class. I sighed as I watched her go, stumbling a little along the way. I turned and headed down the walk to my class. The girls were following me. I ignored them and walked into my class. As I took my seat in the back, the teacher spoke up, "We have a guest joining our class today. Let's welcome, Kathleen." I pretended to pay attention and gave the girl a bored expression. When she saw me, her thoughts bombarded me, _"There's that hot guy. Oh!! He's looking at me. Sorry Bella, but your boyfriend is mine. Well, maybe after I tell him why she can't walk normally. Yes! That's perfect. He is mine.' _

I tried not to burst out into laughter at her face. She quickly seated herself beside me and tried to flirt with me (At least I think that's what she was doing.) Kathleen, or whatever her name was, kept giving me what I think were attempts at seductive looks. Nothing compared to Bella's, but it was fun to watch her try. Class went by fast and before I knew it, I was heading towards the Gym to pick up Bella. "I really wish I could play. But after the accident, I'm lucky that I can walk without people noticing my limp." I froze. Accident? Limp? What was she talking about?

BPOV

Gym was horrendous, as usual. I could feel the stares my old teammates were giving me. Now because of my leg, I can't jump like I normally would and because of my back….well same problem. My arm is a different story. I can still hit, I just choose not to. Plus, if I hit the way I normally would, it would probably push my arm too far and it would end up broken again. Of course, to the outside eye, it would seem like I really can't play at all. After "accidentally" hitting Mike in the head, class was over. I quickly changed and headed out to meet Edward. "Bella…" I ignored the voice and kept walking, "For goodness sake Bella, talk to us."

Jenny's voice was closer than I wanted it to be. "Why?" I replied viciously, "So you all can brag about what college you got into on a scholarship?" I had surprised them all, "No. We came to check up on you. You know, see how terrible the teams are now since you're not playing." My stare met the ground. "Bella, you know that you're well enough to play…why don't you?" I glared at them again, "You have no idea how badly I want to play. I really wish I could play. But after the accident, I'm lucky that I can walk without people noticing my limp." I turned around to meet Edward's curious gaze. _'Great, now he's going to go into the Spanish Inquisition…'_ One of the girls whispered, "Who is that guy? He's so hot." I sighed, "He's my boyfriend." They all gasped. "Bella!" I looked around to see Alice sprinting (at human speed of course) at me, "Bella! Edward! Come on!" Edward nodded, "Ready?" I smiled, "Whenever you are." I turned back to the other girls, "Bye guys."

We headed off to the Volvo hand in hand. The soft purr of the engine came and we were off. We rode in silence, just enjoying each others company. As soon as we pulled up to his house, Alice came streaking out of her car, "Bella, what are you hiding from us? And don't say nothing, because I have seen the scars on your shoulder and back." I sighed…well, it wasn't going to stay a secret for much longer.

* * *

not as great as it could be...anyway let me know what you think 


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters...not matter how much I beg and whine about it...**

_I sighed…well, it wasn't going to stay a secret for much longer._

* * *

BPOV 

I knew this would have come up sooner or later. Edward eyed me carefully, "What scars? Bella, what is she talking about?" Well isn't today my lucky day? I just so happen to be wearing a tank top with a jacket over it. Luck really isn't on my side at all. I slowly pulled my jacket off and turned around. Obviously they could see the moon shaped scar running down my shoulder. They had most likely expected something small, like the one I recieved from James. No one would have expected me to have a scar that ran from the top of my shoulder all the way down to about the middle of my back. Sleek and smooth, but not exactly discreet. It's not a silver cresent like my gift from James, but it's a worthy battle scar. "Bella...what...ha-happened?" I have never heard Edward stutter before. "I broke my shoulder, my back, and my knee two years ago. Hence the scars. I was in a 17 hour surgery." Alice and Edward's eyes were about to come out of their sockets. I remained silent, letting my words float around.

As if on cue, the rest of the family came through the doors, arguing about something...probably something Emmett did. Jasper was, obvisouly, the first to notice the tension roaming around us. He cocked his head and curiosity burned in his nearly topaz eyes. " You want to tell us what's going on?" A sad smile found its way across my face. I guess I have no choice. I have to show them. Alice's eyes glazed over...cue vision. She quickly snapped out of it, "Bella!! You're amazing! Why did you never tell us?!" I laughed. It had been a long time since someone told me that. She seized my arms and dashed outside. She dropped me off in front of the garage and hurried inside. I was sitting on the ground with the rest of the Cullens behind me. "Alice, quit it! Let me see!" Good job Alice...block your mind from Edward's view. Perfect, now almost everyone will be surprised. Alice came back out with a volleyball in her hand. She passed it to me.

It felt right to have that ball back in my hands. My life with Edward was absolutely great and all, but this was the one hole no one could ever fill. It was one that would always haunt me. But, I guess I have to be thankful that the hole was created. If it didn't exist, then I would have never met Edward or any of the Cullens. I stood up and stared at the wall in front of me. I tossed the ball in the air, cocked my arm, and swung down. Perfect hit...I could tell by the sound that echoed off the walls. Hit after hit, the ball bounced off the ground, up against the wall, and back into my hands. My shoulder began to throb a little, and I couldn't risk injuring it again. The sound faded away.I turned back to the Cullens. All of their faces portrayed shock...complete shock.

"I've played volleyball since I was 10. My mom decided to put me into a sport so I could make friends and do something other than stay at home. She also chose volleyball because I would be well protected with the kneepads and everything. But, as soon as I stepped onto the court, I felt different. I felt like I usually feel when I'm around you guys. I felt like I was home; it was the place I was supposed to be at. I was actually graceful. I could move like no one else. So, I got really serious about it. I went to a special trainer and worked on my vertical. I trained for 5 years, honing my skills and becoming the best in the state. I recieved many letters from around the country, asking me to play on a high school volleyball scholarship. I chose to stay in Phoniex and play." I smiled at the memory, "First ever starting freshman at Phoniex Acadmey. First freshman to be nominated for All American. I could go on about the titles that I would have recieved. If it wasn't for that one game." So I continued with my story. I told them about how I prevented Natasha from taking steriods and how it had cost me. I showed them the scar on my knee. I walked around their yard, letting myself limp a little. No one said anything.

"There's one more thing I want to show you. Can you grab your computer Edward?" He nodded and was back in a second, laptop in hand. I sat on the ground, the Cullens standing behind me. I started searching for my old school's webpage. It hadn't changed one bit. **This site has been dedicated to our champion, Isabella Swan. We will never forget you. **I laughed at the heading, "They're making it sound like I died in that accident." I scrolled down the page, looking for the last game. They would have put it up. They had every game that I played in that one year up on the site. I finally found it at the bottom. As the video began to load, my confidence began to waver. Could I really handle seeing and hearing everything all over again? Could I handle seeing what happend to me? I guess I didn't have much of a choice.

When the video began, it started with me prancing around the gym, not in an arrogant way, but in a proud way. I heard the song We Ready and I saw myself dancing like an idiot to it. I could hear everyone laughing at my appearance: crazy side ponytail with ribbons. You know that stuff that football players put on their face to draw the sun away from their eyes? All over my cheeks. SPARTANS in big, black letters down my arms. The other players came into the picture and began dancing like fools too. The Cullens were laughing like crazy behind me. We all lined up along the sideline. We ran to the net and back. Again...and again...at least 6 times. Same thing backwards. I looked like Alice normally does. A dancer performing her piece. Anyway, we continued with peppering( AN: for those who don't know what peppering is look at my profile, special link. Just imagine it much much better and completely under control) Then the captains were called and so on and so forth. Just basic warm up for the game. Games 1, 2 , 3, and 4were all shown. We could have been sitting there for days and no one would have known. We were finally at the last game. My memory served me correctly. 24-23, Spartans in the lead. A ball rolled near me, Alice and Rosalie screamed. Edward roared when the younger me cried out in pain...I on the other hand...blacked out.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOO SOORRY IT TOO ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I made the varsity team at my school and I've been really busy with practices and homework...thanks for waiting! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters...not matter how much I beg and whine about it...**

* * *

Edward POV 

I couldn't believe it. My beautiful, clumsy Bella, was actually being graceful for once. And while playing a sport.

She opened up some website. We were all very curious to see what she was pulling up. She made some comment about someone thinking she was dead, but I didn't really catch it. I was frozen on the fact that she was an athletic champion. A video began to play, with some unfamiliar tune in the back ground. Bella appeared...at least I think I was Bella. Her brown hair was pulled up into a side ponytail. I haven't seen those since the end of the 80s. Anyway, ribbons were fastened all in her hair, black lines across her cheeks, black paint all down her arms, spelling SPARTANS. I would have never guessed Bella would go this crazy. I quietly sat down behind her and watched over her shoulder. Her team began to warm up. 6 times running fowards, 6 backwards, 6 grapvines, 6 skipping, and 6 forwards again. Wow, she really took this seriously.

_I never would have thought that Bella could actually be graceful. I'll have to challenge her to a game..._

Emmett...was he not listening at all to her story? If she ever got hurt again, she could be paralyzed.

Now, I won't claim to be an expert on volleyball. Yes I know all of the rules and I know how to play...perfectly actually. But this was different...something was there that I had never really seen before. It was a true love. Bella seemed so different in these videos. She was outgoing, not the least bit shy. She didn't act mature at all...so much for being 35 when she was born. But she handled all of the referees calls calmly. Even the ones that were obviously wrong. I guess that's where the mature part of her comes in.

The games went by quickly, even by my standards. They were tied 2 games apiece. This is the game she said ended her career...could I possibly watch her experience pain beyond anything...and be powerless once again? I had no choice.

The final game didn't seem to ever stop. It was volley after volley...5 minute long rallies. Bella's team was winning by one. I could see my whole family on edge. They were completely astounded, especially Emmett, by the fact that Bella had not accidentally fallen once. I let loose a terrible roar before I even realized it. The ball, Bella's feet...Bella's screams filled with pain. The rest of my family simply shouted "No!" and began to dry sob. Bella had passed out. She fell back onto my chest. My arms, out of instinct, wrapped around her. I was sent into a frenzy, "Carlisle!" He was immeadiately at my side, checking her pulse and such.

_She's going to be fine Edward. I think seeing that video may have been too much for her. She doesn't seem like she ever got over it. Take her to your room and let her rest. She'll wake up soon._

Even with Carlisle's assurance, I couldn't completely calm down. How could someone ever do that to her? Did they not care about her future? Maybe, with enough practice and help, she could play again. And get a scholarship so she could go to college... I could only hope that something like that could come true for Bella.

Bella POV

I woke up after what seemed like seconds. I realized that I was in Edward's room. I loved how his couch smelled and I was content enough to just lay there all day. But Emmett brought me out of my daydreams.

"Bella!! Come on! Let's go see how good you really are! Come on!!!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Well, what's the worst that could happen? I nodded and sat up. Emmett picked me up and dashed down the halls. Edward was on his way up as we flew by,

"Emmett! What do you think you're doing?!?"

Emmett only laughed in response. Before I knew it, we were back outside and Emmett was holding a volleyball. I felt an automatic grin spead across my face. I nodded. He tossed it to me...I bent my knees and a perfect pass went back to him. He set it...I cocked my arm and swung down. Perfect pass back from him...perfect set...bam...another perfect pass. This continued for a good 5 minutes. Then, I let my love for competition get the better of me.

"Come on Emmett...is that as hard as you can go? Even I can go harder than that!"

He didn't enjoy my taunting too much. He began to hit harder.

"Careful Emmett..."

Alice and Edward had joined us. He didn't listen...we both began to hit harder and harder. I even began to jump a bit. So did he. Just to annoy him more, I yawned a little and looked bored. That set him off. I grinned. His arm cocked back and he swung so fast, I could have said he never swung at all. I went diving for it...big mistake.

Pain erupted from my knee as I sprang forward and as my arms made contact with the ball, my shoulder also exploded in pain. I chose not to move...I just froze. "Carlisle!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters...not matter how much I beg and whine about it...**

* * *

BPOV

It hurt more than I thought possible. But I had to ignore it. I very slowly sat up, "Edward, relax. I'm fine." I stood to prove my point...big mistake. As soon as I managed to balance myself on my legs, my right knee crumpled underneath. Edward caught me before I hit the ground again, "Of course you're fine Bella. You just can't put any weight on your leg. I consider that perfect." Sarcasm mocked his perfect voice; I glared at him.

"I'm fine Edward. Can you run back to my house and grab something?"

He ran to my side and nodded, "Underneath my bed, there are two braces. Can you get both of them please?"

He nodded, kissed my forehead, and ran off. I rolled over onto my back and groaned, "Bella? Are you alright?" I looked behind me. Emmett had pure fear in his eyes. Fear that he had hurt me. "Yeah, I'm alright. Couldn't help but provoke you Emmett. I'll be fine. Just overworked the muscle and bone again." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Edward returned a couple of seconds later, holding two braces. I sat up and took them from him. "I was hoping to never see these things again. They're so annoying." I took the first brace, which was for my knee, and strapped it on. It ran from the middle of my thigh to the middle of my calf (Pic in pro) "This sucks. I can't believe I'm back in this stupid thing." Edward took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "What's the other brace for?" I turned to Alice, "It's for my shoulder. I figured I'd be needing it later. Do you have a pair of crutches here?" Carlisle thought about it, "There may be a pair in the closet on the third floor. Jasper, will you go check?" Jasper disappeared as Carlisle examined my knee, through the brace. "You should be fine. A couple days of rest and you'll be walking on it again. Just be careful ok?"

I laughed, "I'll do my best." Jasper returned with the crutches, "Turns out we did have them...Odd."

"Nope not odd. You have me dating your brother. Not odd at all." He handed me the crutches and I slowly made my way inside.

"Bella, I called Charlie. I told him your knee was bugging you and he agreed to let you stay the night so Carlisle could keep a close eye on it." I hugged Alice, "Thanks." I headed for the stairs, when Edward came behind me, picked me up, and dashed up the stairs. Next thing I knew, I was in Edward's room, on Edward's couch...sitting on Edward's lap.

"So, tell me about your team and everything." I sighed. It felt like I talked for hours, and I probably did. I told him each girls name, their positions, and pretty much anything I knew about them...of course, there wasn't much to tell. I told him all about the tournaments I went to, the awards I won...BEEP BEEP BEEP. I looked around. Edward's clock was beeping 11:30. "I am so sorry Bella. I didn't realize what time it was. You should go to sleep now." I nodded. I laid down on his couch, with him behind me. I turned around in his arms. "Love you." I kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

The next day, my knee hurt like crazy. I tried to stand on it, but when I did, the weight crushed it. I sank down to the ground, groaning in pain. Edward pretty much threw open the door when he heard me. "Bella?! Are you alright??" He was in panic mode. I quickly used his hand to pull myself up and kissed him. When I pulled away I grabbed my crutches. "I promise you Edward. I'm just fine. I wasn't expecting it to hurt as much as it did. I'll be fine." He smiled and picked me up...again.

Aftere breakfast, I climbed into Edward's car. My crutches were placed in the back. As he drove, he asked me more questions about volleyball in general. I was kind of surprised that he didn't already understand everything from being "alive" for over 100 years. "It's one thing to read about it; it's another to hear about it from a professional." He told me.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I could see all of my old teammates gathered around the entrance. "Guess there's no escaping them anymore." Edward held open the door for me and helped me balance, while he grabbed my crutches. I, well attepmted to, walk over to the entrance. "Oh my Bella!! What did you do??" I glared at Kathleen, "What does it look like I did? I was playing with my boyfriend's family and I fell. End of story." I pushed past them, Edward right beside me.

"Wait Bella!"

I turned around. "We were wondering if you could help us. We're playing with the varsity this year and the coach isn't going to be here today. Could you come and help us? We need an old pro to teach these kids how its done. Please??"

I sighed...What was I getting myself into??

"Fine."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this out. Hope you enjoy it!! R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters...not matter how much I beg and whine about it...**

_

* * *

_

_I sighed...What was I getting myself into??_

_"Fine."_

EPOV

Alice saw that it was going to be sunny, very sunny. So we had to leave before lunch was over. I felt bad about leaving Bella behind, but we had no choice. When I told her at lunch, she smiled and waved me off. "Don't worry about Edward. I'll be alright. I'll be here late anyways. Their practice goes to 6:30 or 7 so...Go! Don't worry about me." She laughed as she said this. I quickly kissed her, "I'll be back later to pick you up." With that, we departed.

I hope Bella keeps to her promise. I can tell she misses playing...she wouldn't do anything stupid...would she? I groaned...this is Bella we're talking about.

BPOV

Great...now what am I supposed to do? The rest of the day will be so boring and worthless. I threw the rest of my food away and started walking for the next class. Kathleen and Jenny were standing at the entrance. Before they said anything, I told them, "I'm not supposed to do anything on my knee for a couple days." They sighed, "But since when did I listen to instructions?" They smiled and laughed...maybe it won't be so bad.

Well, the rest of the school day was boring. In fact, life without the Cullens' was boring. Finally the 8th period bell rang, releasing us from school. I was walking over to the gym when I saw Kathleen. She joined me and we kept walking. "So, you think you'll be able to demo for a correct approach?" I shrugged, "Most likely. I don't see why not." We entered the gym and I set my crutches down, ready to watch the blood.

Kathleen put them through rigorous drills; I remembered all of them. I was surprised to see Jessica and Lauren playing. They came over to where I was sitting during their break. "How -gasp- does -gasp- anyone do that?" I laughed, "I thought the same thing the first couple of minutes. But, it gets easier." They glared at me, "Well then if it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

I shrugged. I went over to the ladders they had been working on. I did everything they had just done...only much faster. It took my five minutes to do what took them thirty. They gasped. Kathleen laughed. I smiled. "Alright everyone! Let's move on to hitting!" Finally. I walked over to the opposite side of the court, my normal position. "And today, we have the lovely Bella Swan demo-ing the correct approach." I laughed and did a little strut. Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Four step or three?" The others looked at me like I was insane.

"Let's start with three...then maybe we'll move to four, depending on how quickly they catch on." Jessica's face was so funny. She was completely and hopelessly lost.

Of course, just at this time, the Cullens' decided to show up...all of them. Turns out the sun was covered faster than they thought it would be. Perfect.

Anyway, Kathleen tossed it to me, I passed it back to her, she set it to me, and one...two...three! Half my torso found its way above the net, while my arm found the ball..BAM! perfect shot. "Whooo! Man, I've missed that." I loved everyone's faces. This was something they weren't expecting.

I think I did around a dozen demos for hits. Of course, they spent the rest of the practice showing everyone how to do it correctly. I, on the other hand, walked over to the Cullens'. Neither Edward nor Carlisle looked too pleased. "Uhhh...I forgot??" I tried to put on an innocent face. Edward raised his eyebrow, "Ok, ok. I just...

I couldn't pass up the opportunity..." Their gaze softened. Carlisle sighed, "Very well...just don't hurt yourself." I about cried in excitement. I quickly squeezed him in a hug and ran back onto the court. "Alright everyone. Let's stop. The old pros need to do a little playing." And that's just what we did. Even with Kathleen at libero, no one could return my hits. Heck, after a while, they stopped trying. It was fun. As we said our goodbyes, Jenny couldn't help but ask, "Bella...will you come back and play with us again?" I sighed, "I don't know Jenny. I'll have to talk to my doctor." I smiled at Carlisle. He nodded. "I'll let you know tomorrow. See ya!" When we left I realize two things

1) It was now almost 8:30...we had been playing for two hours

and 2) my knee hadn't hurt the entire time...

YES!!!!

* * *

I know it's a little short...but I'm working on the next one right now!! Hope you enjoyed it!! R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters...not matter how much I beg and whine about it...**

_

* * *

_

_When we left I realize two things_

_1) It was now almost 8:30...we had been playing for two hours_

_and 2) my knee hadn't hurt the entire time..._

_YES!!!!_

BPOV

I don't really know why it didn't hurt. No...no amazing magical power descended upon me and healed all my injuries...wouldn't that be nice? No, I think it was just the adrenaline rush. That feeling of nothing will stop me because I am going to do this and do it perfectly. You know that feeling? Yeah I know...I agree.

It feels good.

But Edward...well, we don't exactly see eye to eye. Sure he's thrilled that I can do something I love to do, but he's constantly asking my how my knee is, how my shoulder is, do I need anything...blah blah blah...

"Edward! Stop this please. I've told you I'm fine." Once again, we were arguing in his room...a new favorite pastime of ours. I pushed him onto the couch and gently took his face in my hands. I leaned forward, my lips inches from his ear, my hair covering my face. "You have to trust me on this Edward." I felt his head nod and heard him sigh. He pulled me onto his lap, "Alright Bella, you win. Just please let me know if anything's wrong ok?" I smiled as he softly kissed me. I was on the brink of losing myself completely (as usual), when someone cleared their throat. Carlisle was leaning against the door frame...looking more like the teenager he almost was...what? he's only 21...I think...

"I would like to look at your back Bella." I nodded. "Where do you want me?" He stood up and walked in. "Here's fine. I just need to check something." I laid down on the floor, lifting my shirt up in the process. He ran his cold fingers down my back. He hit a really sensitive spot in the middle of my back and I groaned as he hit it. "Thought so." Great...what's wrong now? "You have a very light case of scoliosis. It's nothing bad...it can be fixed easily. Just be careful." I stared at him. "What do you mean a light case?" This was really bad. "Oh it's nothing bad at all. Just a couple of your vertabra have twisted and turned. It's easily fixed. I'll send a message to the hospital's reccomended physical theratpist. A couple of appointments and you'll be as good as new." I didn't say anything...

wait a minute...

"How did you know something was wrong? I didn't feel anything..." He smiled. "That adrenaline rush you most likely had yesterday prevented you from feeling any pain. That rush of nothing will stop you..." Yes! I am not alone in the crazy department...good. I laughed. Carlisle left and I sat back on the couch. Edward and I were talking quietly...about pretty much nothing. Just random questions he never asked me and vice versa. Suddenly, Emmett opened the door. "Bella? There's someone at the door looking for you...a Jenny something?"

"Oh! Ok, I'll be right there." He nodded, "Oh and Bella, you have to play me in a one on one match once you're better..." I smiled, "Yeah...finally my chance to kick your butt at something..." I don't think Emmett has ever looked so shocked before. Anyway, I headed downstairs, still on my crutches may I add, to see what Jenny wanted. "Bella! Oh I am so glad that I found you...we really need your help." I shook my head, "Jenny, you don't need my help coaching a bunch of girls..."

"No, no, not with that. She's bringing her team up here to play us...and we need one more player. Please Bella! Just this one time and we'll leave you alone...it's our only shot at the nationals." Ahh...nationals...such memories...best teams around the country meet and play...well..."I don't know Jenny. I won't be able to do much until my knee's better. My back I can live with...my knee, not so much." I'd give anything to play against her again. Think think think...

"Let's do this. I'll come to the practices and help out, while learning everything by watching. If I'm better by the game, I'll play. If not, I'll help coach. How's that?" Jenny squealed and hugged me. "That's perfect! I know you'll be perfect come game time. You were always ready to go!" She was gone before I had time to blink. Well, that may be a little too fast, but you get my point.

Ok, now...how do I run this by Carlisle...and more importantly...Edward?

Unknown POV

Finally, I get my second shot at that stupid girl. She caused my senior year to be the worst year of my life. Oh I can't wait. They should be here any minute with my order. She'll never know what hit her. "Here you go coach. It's the pills you wanted." I smirked. "Perfect. Now crush them up and mix them with water. I want this game to be one she'll never forget. It'll ruin her like she ruined me...that stupid little freshman..."

Now, it's my turn to catch her in the act...she can say good-bye to this sport for the rest of her life. Even if this doesn't work, I have tons of other plans to pernamently remove her from this game. And all of them would work.

* * *

Please note: that scoliosis thing...it's real...I would know...it's my current problem...no its nothing bad and yes it can be reversed. Sorry if this doesn't make much sense...but I promise everything will make sense! R&R...bring on the flames!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one. I've been working mostly on Home is where My Heart Lies and it's sequel With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. But thanks to everyone who has been very patient in waiting for this chapter. Enjoy!

Still don't own Twilight or anything related to it...all goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Even if this doesn't work, I have tons of other plans to permanently remove her from this game. And all of them would work._

BPOV

Not much has happened in the last couple of weeks. I mean, aside from the fact that the very clumsy Bella has gone to the unable to trip in gym Bella…..everything's kinda cool. That is, until I was told I was going to play in one of the varsity games.

"Please Bella! If we don't win this game, we can't make it into the tournament! Please just help us once and then we'll never ask you again." Ha! Never ask again. This is only about the fourth time that they've asked me to help this year.

But who can pass up a chance to play. "Alright. I'll help you."

Edward couldn't describe the emotion he was feeling. "I would love for you to do something you really enjoy, but I just don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't help but smile as he said this. "Edward, it's a volleyball court. Have I tripped once since I started going back out there?" 

If vampires could blush, he would be right now. 

Now, my friends, being who they are, didn't exactly tell me when the game was. So, the next day, after only practicing for a total of 6 hours that week (It's Friday by the way), they come to me with "Bella! Are you ready for game day??" 

WHAT?! I sighed. "You all really need to tell me these things at least a day in advance. Not telling me really doesn't help at all." And as usual, they laughed, saying that I didn't need to practice.

Yes I am good, I'll admit that. But no one is absolutely perfect. "Even perfection needs to practice sometime." They didn't understand what I was saying so they left, laughing at the idea that I, Isabella Marie Swan, needed to practice for volleyball.

After school, I headed straight for the gym to get a little practice in before playing. I stretched a bit and began passing against the wall. "Need a partner?" I smiled and rolled my eyes at Edward. "Only if you insist." We peppered for a good thirty minutes, never breaking the pattern. It was broken when I jumped and slammed it down in front of his face.

"Now that's just not fair. I didn't see it coming." I walked over to him, caressing his face. "Love…..that was the point. Heck, that's the point of the game. Angles and strategy…..plus a little skill." He rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down. I'm not fully warm yet." He set me down on the bleachers and leaned over me. "Not fully warm huh? Well, I suppose we'll have to fix that." Oh no…."Edward, don't you dare." He pushed his body forward, expecting to lightly push me back into the bleachers….but I had already moved. Each time he pounced, I would dive and roll. This continued for about ten minutes before I dove and didn't feel like getting back up. 

He was still coming at me. "I surrender! I'm warm already!" He still pounced and gently landed on top of me. "Good, that was getting a bit irritating." 

"Why? Because you couldn't catch a human?" He laughed and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, that and….I had to wait to do this." His lips were on mine before I could take a breath. We were lying on the floor, Edward's body over mine, lightly touching me…..in the gym. Something seem wrong with picture?

It really got interesting when the other team came walking in one door, and the rest of my team came walking in the other. Can anyone say Kodak moment? "Bella, get your boyfriend off of you. We need to warm up."

EPOV

Not fully warm? Ha! Bella's blush could easily warm her up. This makes it much more interesting. "Well, I suppose we'll have to fix that." I gently, but forcefully, pushed my body forward, expecting to lightly hit her and push her back into the bleachers. But she moved before I even moved forward. This little game of Avoid Edward by Diving and Rolling got a little irritating after a while. Hopefully, you all realize that I'm completely obsessed with Bella by now and I would rather have her in my arms, where I know she's safe, than have her running around a gym with balls flying at her.

I was about to speed up when she dove and didn't get back up. Her heart was beating crazily, proving to me that she was fine. I pounced on top of her when she surrendered. After pretty much killing my pride and ego with the whole "can't catch a human" comment…well, I guess I can let that one slide. "Well, that and….I had to wait to do this." I may have moved a bit too quick. I wasn't really paying attention, but I don't think she took a breath before I kissed her.

It was good while it lasted. Suddenly, my mind was bombarded with the petty thoughts of pathetic humans. 

_Oh my god…I always knew she was a slut!!_

_Is that Bella? What are they doing??_

_WHY CAN'T THAT BE ME!!_

_Oh honestly, this is a school. Can't they wait until they get home or something?_

"Bella, get your boyfriend off of you. We need to warm up." I quietly sighed, only so Bella could hear me. She giggled a little and rolled over to stand back up. "I'm warm. Just waiting for you guys."

As she joined the rest of her team, I walked over to the bleachers and found a good spot to watch. It truly was amazing to watch Bella go from tripping over absolutely nothing to moving more gracefully than even Alice could ever hope to. It may seem that I'm making her seem superficial…you come watch her play and tell me I'm lying.

She easily passed anything that came her way, even someone's hardest hit. Now I see why she wasn't afraid of Emmett's hardest hit. Nothing shook her out there. She was in her moment...and it's almost if nothing bad could happen to her. "So, is that girl any good?" I turned to meet the gaze of a girl staring at me...with lust in her eyes...big shocker there. _Before she can even blink, I'll have him...He's all mine now._

Stupid girl.

I smiled. "Yes she is very good. Never seen anything like her. It's incredible. Always takes my breath away at the things she can do." Of course, this girl was thinking about how good Bella was in bed..as if I would know...I was talking in a general sense. "Oh...that's nice." She walked away from me, returning to her spot amongst the other team. Good...

On to the game...Bella was playing outside...obviously. Everytime she went to hit, the other team just ducked. Emmett (along with everyone else. What? You thought they'd miss this?) nudged my shoulder, "I'm lovin this whole duck when Big Bad Bella goes up for a hit." Just as he spoke, whatever the libero's name is (kathleen...no jenny? I don't know) had a fantastic dig. The setter didn't even have to listen for anyone. Almost everything went to Bella. Now, where she was going to hit was always a different story. 

Of course in the end, they whipped the other team...duh...Everyone was going up to Bella, congratulating her on an awesome game. Well, at least those who were there congratulated her. This was just a simple game...one that got them into the tournament...one our school, for some random reason, was hosting.

Just wait till I tell her. Either she'll be thrilled...or I'm going to regret saying anything.

* * *

Again, thanks for being so patient. Sorry if that wasn't the best chapter, but I promise it is needed in the story. Kinda just moves things along. All the action is coming up! R&R! 


End file.
